narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sunagakure (Ash)/Official Sunagakure Mission Board
Here is the official Sunagakure Mission Board, only to be edited by the current Kage; Akagi. Whenever a new Kazekage is appointed, please change the name accordingly. The board is to be updated weekly, creating a new set of missions for Sand Shinobi. Missions will divide into six sections, including a special section for ANBU. Each mission will be given by village superiors. Unlike Naruto Canon, YOU DO NOT REQUIRE A TEAM OF THREE FOR A MISSION. Some missions can be solo'd while others are collaborations. If you see a mission you like or a reward, be quick to claim it. Certain missions will not be replenished. For example, a specific target hunted will result in that mission disappearing. Similar mission's might reappear, but why take a risk. As stated in the Official Mission's Board Guidelines, inter-cross Roleplays are encouraged. Meaning, if you see a person RPing by themselves or with others, offer to enter it. A good story would allow one character to enter in another's time of need. D-Rank D-rank missions are the lowest classification a mission can receive. These missions are usually assigned to genin. They deal with finding missing pets and retrieving materials for poison and hospital treatments. D Rank missions are not really judged by skill, but for those who wish to help those in need. Because of these, shinobi of all ranks take on D-rank missions. D-rank missions pay between 5,000 and 50,000 ryō. Name:'Catch that Cat! '''Description:'An old women's cat had gotten out of the house and hasn't come back yet. She's very worried and wants her cat to be be home safe and sound. 'Conditions'Must catch the cat without harming it. Must also be the correct cat as there are multiple same colored cats within the village. 'Potential Enemies:'Cats, they got claws, poisonous claws at that too. 'Reward:'15,000 ryō for each member. 'Members for the Mission:'There hasn't been anyone who has joined yet. Maximum of Three members with minimum of One member. C-Rank Assigned to more experienced genin or chūnin. They are missions anticipated to have some combat involved with the possibility of injury to the shinobi performing it. Examples are guarding people, background investigations, or capturing or suppressing wild desert animals. The reward for a C-rank mission is between fifty thousand and 110 thousand ryō. '''Name: Description: Conditions Potential Enemies: Reward: B-Rank Assigned to experienced chūnin. They are missions anticipated to involve combat with other ninja. Examples are guarding people, espionage, or killing other ninja. B-Rank missions can also include Sabotage. Meaning B-Rank missions often expand past country lines. They are essential for enemy dominance. The reward for a B-rank mission is between 150 thousand and 200 thousand ryō. Name:'Desert Dangers '''Description:'The Sand worm had recently been terrorizing Sunagakure and its civilians. We have been able to drive the worm outside of the village about 4.82 km (3 miles) away from civilization. Though during that time we have pushed it back the Shinobi had noticed its body is covered in a type of slime that has been shown to be poisonous. Though it seems to posses a great ability within Wind and Earth based techniques it has adapted to the surrounding area and has seemed to posses an ability to control sand such of those that are the Jinchuriki of Shukaku. This leads us to believe that the worm has become some type of Chakra Mutant from Shukaku's chakra. The Worm should be located in an open spot as it normally pops out every few minutes. The area is an open wasteland full of sand which is open to the Worms advantage. The worm has been compared to the size of the Kazekage Mansion but can wrap around the building with ease. The officials are willing to pay extra if you were to bring the body back to Sunagakure for examination. Though they have warned, the less body they obtain, the less you will gain. 'Conditions'Kill the giant Sand Worm without harming civilians nor the village. (Optional)Retrieved the body and bring it back to Sunagakure. If its body is separated you may bring it in pieces as long as they're big chunks. 'Potential Enemies:'A Giant Sand Worm which can utilize up to A-Ranked Wind and Earth style techniques. The worm has shown to utilize Sand Based techniques. Most is unknown about the Worm so be prepared. 'Reward:'If killed - 150,000 ryō. If body is brought in, Dead or Alive - 230,000 ryō for full body, less body equals less pay. '''Taken By: Stryse Kazami, And Kakezan A-Rank A Rank missions are much more open than S-Rank shinobi. Jōnin are to deal with village-or state-level matters and trends. In cases of visitors, they serve as bodyguards and guides. Sunagakure offers a special pass which allows visitors to eat and visit places for free. Of course, visitors are hidden with code-names. This mission usually involves multiple eyes. A public Guard and hidden shinobi. In case of invasions, A-Rank shinobi missions deal with protecting civilians while they evacuate. The reward for an A-rank mission is between one hundred fifty thousand and a million ryō. Name: Description: Conditions: Potential Enemies: Reward: Taken By: S-Rank S-Rank missions involve situations where the Shinobi's life is at an immediate risk, as well as their village's well being. And so, mostly jōnin and higher ranked officials are given S-Rank missions. S-Rank missions range from assassinations, high level retrieval missions and the transportation of highly classified documents. To accomplish an S-Rank, Shinobi can choose to embark on it solo or with allies. S-Ranks are crucial to the village and so are gifted to those who are exceptional shinobi. Due to their high risk security, the reward for an S-rank mission is more than a million ryō. Name: Description: Conditions Potential Enemies: Reward: Spec. Ops Missions Spec. Op missions are a special set of task which involve extreme matters and care within different organizations. This may expand over an immense knowledge of covering ones task. Sunagakure's Spec. Ops are the ANBU, Mirage Corps, and Puppet Brigade. Each with their own Sort of mission. Unlike previous ranks, there are always a special condition to follow upon completion. Also, certain organizations can only complete certain missions. Meaning they will return to their respective superior. Operation: ''' '''Name: Description: Conditions Potential Enemies: Reward: Category:Fanon-Canon